


I Just Want to Start A Flame in Your Heart

by cavlarycaptain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, the lights went out and billy's hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavlarycaptain/pseuds/cavlarycaptain
Summary: “You’re acting pretty uptight for someone who’s with me and surrounded by candlelight. You know how many people would love to be in your position?” Billy jokes. Steve abruptly stops his motions, turns around and looks at Billy.“No Billy, I don’t know, please enlighten me.” Steve says, arms crossing across his chest.





	I Just Want to Start A Flame in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So you really shouldn't use candles to cook anything unless they're made of beeswax and even then, it's better to cook over a stove or a grill. For the sake of this story, however, we're throwing that logic out of the window; just don't follow their lead, they're goofballs. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2.0 : It's not lost on me that Billy Hargrove is a racist bully, but in this, like most of my stories, Billy is non-canonical in the sense that he got the help he needed and worked towards becoming a better person. In no way am I writing off how he actually was in season 2, because let's face it, he was horrible.
> 
> Title taken from [ I Don't Want To Set the World on Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE) by the Ink Spots

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what they mean when they talk about a candlelit dinner.” Billy says, watching Steve light the three wick candle in front of him. Steve lets out a sigh and turns around. He’s stressed enough about the storm outside without the added dose of Billy’s sass.

“Are you going to make snide remarks the whole night or are you going to help me light these things?” Steve says as he tosses the book of matches to Billy. Billy opens them up, strikes one and lights the cigarette that’s hanging in his mouth.

“Billy.” Steve reprimands. “We’ve got to make the most use out of these, please give your lungs a break for one day.” Steve grabs the cigarette from Billy's mouth and puts it out. 

“You’re acting pretty uptight for someone who’s with me and surrounded by candlelight. You know how many people would love to be in your position?” Billy jokes. Steve abruptly stops his motions, turns around and looks at Billy.

“No Billy, I don’t know, please enlighten me.” Steve says, arms crossing across his chest. Though his face is dimly lit, Steve’s obviously exhibiting a face that shows he doesn’t find Billy’s joke funny.

Billy lets out an awkward laugh and decides to change the subject. “So this storm doesn’t seem to be letting up any time soon, huh?” Billy says, starting to light more of the candles in the room. Steve narrows his eyes at Billy but chooses not to press. 

“That it is Billy.” Steve says, turning around and feeling his way towards the kitchen. He finally stops when he reaches the drawers near the refrigerator. He pulls out another book of matches and starts lighting the candles that have gathered on the kitchen table.

“So,” Billy says, sauntering into the kitchen. “Are we really going not going to take advantage of all these candles and have ourselves a classy, elegant candlelit dinner?”

Steve places the last candle and places the book of matches back in the drawer. “What did you have planned, babe? We’ve got no electricity and I can guarantee you no delivery driver is going to go out in this rain.”

Billy stands there, pondering his options when he thinks of it and he starts rifling through Steve’s cabinets. He’s pulling out box after box, leaving a trail of packaging in his wake.

“I wouldn’t be mad if you put stuff back you know.” Steve says, eyes following Billy around the kitchen. Eventually he sets down everything he’s grabbed on the kitchen table. He’s got a box of graham crackers, marshmallows and a chocolate bar. Steve raises an eyebrow and looks up at Billy, who’s smiling. 

“Our “classy, elegant elegant candlelit dinner” is going to be s’mores?” Steve says. Billy’s still smiling and when Steve doesn’t seem to join his enthusiasm, he rolls his eyes.

“You’ve got any better ideas?” Billy asks and Steve looks around the kitchen. He realizes that s’mores might in fact be the best thing they’ll come up with and decides hey, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. “Alright, s’mores it is.”

“I knew you’d come around.” Billy says as he starts to rip open the packaging.

“How do you plan to roast these marshmallows, campfire food extraordinaire ?” Steve asks as he begins to help Billy unpackage the ingredients for the the s’mores. Billy pauses, realizing he hasn’t thought that far, but then looks around him and a smile spreads across his face.

“Ah, Steve, baby, where’s your creativity?” Billy says, looking through Steve’s drawers for skewers. He comes from an upper middle class family, he’s bound to have skewers somewhere in his kitchen. He pushes the marshmallows onto them and holds them over the candle light.

“Problem solved.”

——

“Why do you have so many candles anyways?” Billy asks Steve, mouth full. The storm has started to die down to a moderate downpour of rain, but the power is still out.

Steve wipes off a bit of chocolate nears Billy’s mouth, licking his finger before answering. “Housewarming gift from my mom.” Steve says.

“You could say that again.” Billy says, looking at all the candles currently lighting up the room. Steve rolls his eyes but continues anyways.

“She didn’t really know what to get me so she just went crazy at Wicks n Sticks, next thing I know I’ve got about 30 three wick candles I never thought I’d get use out of.” Steve shrugs, choosing not to think about the fact the woman who’s supposed to know everything about him doesn’t really know him at all.

“I like them.” Billy says after a couple of moments, “It makes the apartment seem, more, I don’t know, cozy.”

Steve stares at Billy, perturbed. It’s not usual that Billy likes something, let alone finds it, cozy.

“My mom and I, we used to make bonfires on the beach in California. We would make s’mores, gaze at the stars and not think about going home to my dad when it was all over.” Billy sighs, wiping the remnants of chocolate on to his jeans. “Haven’t really done any of those things since she left.” Billy says, staring in to the open flames of the candle.

Steve finishes of his s’more and Billy rest his head against Steve’s shoulder. Only the sound of rain hitting the roof filling the void of silence. 

——

“Billy!” He hears a knock on the door. “Billy! Get up!” Max’s voice carries through his door. “Steve’s outside and he’s been waiting for like the last twenty minutes.”

She must walk away after that because he opens the door and she’s nowhere to be seen. He walks up to the front door and sure enough, there’s Steve, standing next to his dad’s pick up truck. Billy opens the door, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“What the hell are you doing here, Harrington? Do you realize how early it is?” Billy says as he walks up to Steve.

“Well I figured we would have to get a move on since we've got quite a drive ahead of us.” Steve says as he begins to walk to the bed of the truck, motioning Billy to follow him.

“Where are we driving to?” Billy asks, but then he sees what Steve’s packed. There’s blanket, beach towels, stuff to start a fire and bag filled with graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate.

“Indiana Beach. Figured we could make a couple more s’mores.” Steve smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> brb still crying over the finale of season three. also it's 4am and i'm tired so there's probably some editing mistakes but i'll look over them tomorrow.
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> If you haven't yet, feel free to check out my chapter fic [Where Angels Fear to Tread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081780/chapters/45331879). It's a 1960s au and I'm having so much fun writing it. It'll probably be the only writing I'll focus on for a little while because it's kind of a slow burn.


End file.
